deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheXanian/Qi Jiguang VS Lautaro
Qi Jiguang VS Lautaro, who is ...... Deadliest? Portrait of General Qi Jiguang Qi Jiguang is a 16th century Chinese Ming Dynasty military general. He was born in 1528 in the province of Shandong to a family with a long military tradition. He is considered by Chinese historians as a brillant strategist and a national hero. He was best remembered for his victories over the Wokou pirates who had raided the east coast of China for hundreds of years. He also helped to defend the northern border of the Ming Dynasty against the Mongols by reconstructing the Great Wall and by training and reforming his army. Qi Jiguang considered training, discipline, and combined arms as the most important qualities of an army. His troops were trained with a variety of weapons and they would support and coordinate with one another during battles. He created the famous Yuan Yang formation; it was a formation which consisted of several squads of soldiers, and each squad had eleven soldiers. This formation proved to be very effective during his battles against the Wokou pirates in southern China. Portrait of Lautaro Lautaro was a 16th century military cacique of the native South American Mapuche tribe. He was born in 1534 and he was the son of a Mapuche chieftain. In 1546, he was captured by Spanish conquistadors and he became the personal servant of Don Pedro de Valdivia, the first Spanish governor of Chile. During his time spent with the conquistadors, he observed and learned the Spanish military skills and their ways of fighting. In 1552, he fled from the conquistadors and returned to his Mapuche tribe. The Mapuches had declared war against the Spanish invaders, and Lautaro was chosen to lead the Mapuche warriors because he was familiar with the Spanish tactics. Lautaro organized the Mapuche army from scratch, and he introduced horses and cavalry tactics to his tribesmen. Lautaro was best remembered for his victory over the conquistadors during the battle of Tucapel, in which he and his 6000 Mapuche warriors seized control of the fort Tucapel, drived away the conquistadors, and defeated Pedro de Valdivia who wanted to retake the fort. Valdivia was captured and killed by the Mapuche warriors. Lautaro died in 1557 when he tried to attack Santiago; he was killed by the conquistadors in the battle of Mataquito. And now, let's look at their weapons !!! First, we'll take a look at the weapons used by Qi Jiguang and his troops. 狼筅 Lang Sien Bamboo Spear The Lang Sien was a 3-meter-long metal-tipped bamboo spear with the bamboo branches still attached. It is said that this weapon was invented by peasant rebels from southern China, and later Qi Jiguang adopted this weapon. Those bamboo branches were sharpened and they were probably smeared with poison. This weapon could be used both for attack and for defence; its metal spearhead could be used for thrusting, while those sharpened bamboo branches could prevent enemy from approaching. Qi Jiguang incorporated this weapon into his Yuan Yang formations. 藤牌,刀 The Dao sabre and the rattan shield These were the basic weapons of Qi Jiguang's foot soldiers. They would wield the Dao sabre in one hand, and hold the rattan shield in the other. The Dao was a effective slashing weapon. 镗耙 Tang Pa Trident The Tang Pa is an exotic ancient Chinese trident, and it was also used by Qi Jiguang's troops. It had a long spearhead, as well as two serrated blades on each side of the spearhead. It was a multi-purpose weapon; the spearhead could be used for thrusting, while those serrated blades could be used for slashing. 虎蹲砲 The Crouching-Tiger Hand Mortar Qi Jiguang's troops deployed this type of hand mortar in the rugged terrains of southern China. It was called a "Crouching-Tiger Hand Mortar" because its two fixed stands resembled the claws of a crouching tiger. Although this primitive mortar was short-ranged, it could be carried around by soldiers due to the fact that it was relatively light compared to other cannons of this time period, thus making it fairly versatile. To compensate for its relatively weak firepower, the Ming soldiers would put dozens of lead pellets and other small projectiles inside this morter so that when it fires, these small projectiles would spread around in all directions, making it an excellent weapon against hordes of charging enemy infantry. 槍 Qiang Spear The Qiang spear was probably the most commonly used ancient Chinese weapon. Although Qi Jiguang's troops had many other types of weapons including the harquebus and rocket-propelled arrows, I would not put those weapons here, or else this contest would appear lopsided. Now moving on to the Mapuche weapons Mapuche bow and arrow The neighboring Inca people preferred to use slings, but the Mapuche warrior's long-range weapon of choice would be his bow and arrows. The Mapuche bow was made from the wood of beech trees, and the bowstring was made of twisted sinew from the forelegs of the guanaco. The bow was about 1 meter long, and the arrow was about 50 centimetres. Boleadoras The Mapuche boleadoras were made of two or three stone balls joined by cords. The Mapuche warrior would throw the boleadoras at the legs of his enemy. It would disable the enemy by entangling his legs. Mapuche long warclub The above picture is a clay figurine depicting a Mapuche warrior holding his long warclub. This warclub was about 6 feet to 9 feet long, and it was made from hardwood. The Spanish conquistador's records suggest that this Mapuche warclub could knock down armored man or horse. Mapuche stone axe and short warclub These are the close-range weapons of the Mapuche warrior. If neccessary, the short warclub of the Mapuche warrior could also be thrown towards the enemy. Mapuche lance The above photo shows a Mapuche horseman holding his lance. The Mapuche lance was about 3 meters long, and it was tipped with flint stone. Armor: General Qi Jiguang and his Chinese warriors would wear brigandine armor and iron helmets; some of the Chinese warriors have rattan shields Lautaro and his band of Mapuche warriors would wear leather armor made of seal skin Lautaro would also wear a Spanish steel helmet Battle: It's a 7 vs 7 battle, six Ming soldiers and Qi Jiguang on the Chinese side, and six Mapuche warriors and Lautaro on the Mapuche side. Let the battle begin ! Qi Jiguang and his six Ming soldiers have ventured into a remote South American pine forest, and they have established a guardian outpost on top of a small hill, overlooking the surrounding forest. Meanwhile, Lautaro hear reports from his tribesmen that foreigners wearing strange-looking armors have ventured into their territory. He chooses six of his best warriors and they are going to expel those foreigners out of their land. Lautaro sets up an ambush in the forest with 5 of his warriors and he orders the remaining warrior to lure the Ming soldiers into their ambush. Qi Jiguang's soldiers see a Mapuche warrior yelling at them and throwing rocks towards their direction, and they ask Qi Jiguang whether or not they should charge into the forest and capture that crazy barbarian, Qi replies: "I don't think he dares to challenge us on his own, so there must be an ambush. Hold your positions, and don't charge into the forest without my orders." The dissapointed Mapuche warrior comes back and he tells Lautaro that those foreign soldiers wouldn't fall into their ambush. Lautaro says: "That foreign general seems to be more intelligent than what I anticipated, now we must find another way to attack them." So Lautaro and his warriors sneak to the back of the hill and they prepare to give the Ming soldiers a surprise attack. Suddenly, Qi Jiguang realizes something is going wrong, and he yells to his soldiers: "The back of the hill is undefended, and our enemies might plan for a surprise attack. Move the hand mortar to the back of the hill, quickly !" Three Ming soldiers carry the hand mortar to the back of the hill, and as they sets the mortar into firing position, Lautaro and his six Mapuche warriors are charging uphill. One of the Ming soldiers lights up the mortar. Lautaro sees that the Ming mortar is about to fire, and he orders his Mapuche warriors to stay down and find cover. The mortar fired, and dozens of lead pellets and other projectiles spread around the forest. One Mapuche warrior is unable to find cover in time, and he is hit by several projectiles on his back. He is severely injured and he falls down to the ground. Now it's six vs seven; Mapuche six, Ming seven. As the Ming soldiers reload the mortar, one angry Mapuche warrior raises his bow and he shoots an arrow towards one of the Ming soldiers who is reloading the mortar. The arrow hits the Ming soldier on the chest, but his brigandine armor saved him. The Mapuche warrior shoots another arrow, but this time the Ming warrior pulls up his rattan shield in time and the arrow is deflected by the shield. Lautaro orders his men to charge again, while Qi Jiguang orders his men to form a defensive formation, with two shield-bearers in the front, three pikemen in the middle ( two of them wielding the ordinary Qiang spear and the other one is wielding the Lang Sien bamboo spear ), and the remaining Ming soldier is wielding an exotic Chinese trident called the Tang Pa. Qi Jiguang himself is holding a dao sabre and he is ready for battle. The Mapuche warrior charging in the front is wielding a boleadoras with three stones tied to a rope. He swings the boleadoras above his head for several times, and then he throws the boleadoras towards one of the two Ming shield-bearers. The boleadoras entangles the legs of the Ming shield-bearer and he falls to the ground, desperately trying to get the boleadoras away from his legs. Meanwhile, another Mapuche warrior sees the opportunity and he pierces his three-meter long lance through the uncovered part of the armor of the Ming shield-bearer. Now it's six vs six; Mapuche six, Ming six. The lance is stuck inside the dead Ming warrior's body and the Mapuche pikeman struggles to pull his lance out. Seeing the opportunity, the other Ming shield-bearer drops his rattan shield and pulls out his dao sabre. He steps forward and slashes the Mapuche pikeman on his chest. The primitive Mapuche leather hide armor could not stop such a blow, and the Mapuche pikeman falls to the ground. Mapuche five, Ming six. Another furious Mapuche warrior wielding a long hardwood club charges towards the Ming shield-bearer wielding the dao. Before the Ming soldier has time to react, he swings his six-feet long hardwood club and hits the Ming soldier on the head. The Ming soldier is completely stunned, and he falls to the ground. Mapuche five, Ming five. The Mapuche warrior gives a victorious cry, but he soon realizes that there is a man holding a tree-like spear in front of him. He tries to approach the Ming pikeman so that he could wield his club once again, but the metal spearhead and those sharpened bamboo branches prevent him to do so. Meanwhile, another Ming pikeman steps forward and he pierces his Qiang spear through the belly of the Mapuche warrior. Mapuche four, Ming five. Lautaro encourages his men and he says: "Don't back down, fight !!!" Yet another Mapuche warrior charges towards the Ming pikeman with his one hand holding the stone axe and another hand holding the short club. He throws his short warclub towards the Ming pikeman, and the short warclub hits the Ming pikeman on the shoulder. The Ming pikeman falls back several steps and drops his Qiang spear; his shoulder is injured. The Mapuche warrior blindly charges with his stone axe, but his charge is stopped by another Ming pikeman wielding the bamboo spear; the Lang Sien bamboo spear pierces through his chest, and he falls to the ground. Mapuche three, Ming five. Seeing that his soldiers have gained the upper hand, Qi Jiguang and his three Ming soldiers moves forward and charges the Mapuche, while the fourth injured Ming soldier is resting beside a tree. Lautaro tells one of his two remaining warriors to finish the injured Ming pikeman, while he and the other Mapuche warrior charges the Ming soldiers with their lances. The Mapuche warrior sneaks behind the tree as he pulls out his stone axe, and he slashes the injured Ming pikeman on the head, then he returns and rejoins the battle. Mapuche three, Ming four. The Ming soldier wielding the Tang Pa trident spots the returning Mapuche warrior, knowing that this Mapuche warrior has just finished one of his camarades. He swings his Tang Pa trident; the serrated blades of the trident cut through the arms of the Mapuche warrior. Then, the Ming soldier stabs the Mapuche warrior with the spearhead of his trident. Mapuche two, Ming four. Meanwhile, Lautaro manages to finish the Ming pikeman wielding the bamboo spear with his lance. Mapuche two, Ming three. A Ming pikeman manages to finish the last of the six Mapuche warriors, now Lautaro is all by himself. Mapuche one, Ming three. The Ming soldier wielding the Tang Pa trident charges Lautaro, but Lautaro used his longer lance to pierce through the Ming soldier. Mapuche one, Ming two. The last Ming soldier wielding the Qiang spear charges Lautaro from the front. Just as Lautaro is fighting this Ming pikeman, Qi Jiguang charges from the back; he swings his dao and he slashes Lautaro on his back. Lautaro falls to the ground. Mapuche zero, Ming two. "Those Native people resisted us bravely, and they deserve our respect. Maybe we should retreat from their territory." Qi Jiguang says to his last remaining soldier, and the Ming soldier nods. The winner is ----------- Qi Jiguang Category:Blog posts